


Hearts Found and Parted

by Deathangelgw



Series: Destiny's Wheel [5]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Language, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Sappy, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: After the final battle, the six Troopers never thought they'd see each other again. But their fates aren't done yet with them. Can they find peace and happiness while protecting this world?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 5: Hearts Found and Battles Continued pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC, past three Masho/OFC, hinted Shuten+OFC

Rating: PG-13 for some swearing and past references to rape and violence.

Note: TV series has been finished and now to move on! Yaaay!

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Two weeks passed slowly for the holder of Reikon no yoroi after the defeat of the Youjakai. But she didn’t seem to notice it. Her guardians, George MacLaren and his wife Sheila, were visibly worried about her, especially after what the doctors that they’d taken her to see had informed them. She knew that they knew about her rape and it had been hard to disguise the beating she’d gone through from the Masho and when Kikoutei had been used to break her of Arago’s mind control.

 

But what had come as a horrible shock was that there was evidence of a miscarriage within her body. They had tried getting her to go to a shrink, but after three sessions of silence on her part, they had decided to stop. They knew that something had happened while she had been on her quest, but she had refused to speak on it, not wanting to face the past and the loves she had lost, or the loss of her child she knew had been with one of the Troopers.

 

She stood at that moment in the sunroom of the mansion within Queens, New York, staring out at the garden that she had reappeared in after being released from Arago’s body. She still wasn’t sure what had happened there, but she had a feeling that the power of the Jewel of Life had sent her back to her guardians in New York City. But her bonds with the ones she loved had been severed, simulating her death she had a feeling.

 

She didn’t know why it had happened, but it didn’t seem to matter anymore. Her nightmares kept her up at night and her heart and soul ached for the men she loved with everything she was and the knowledge of the child she’d lost. But she didn’t know where they were. She knew they would be in Japan, but she didn’t even know if they were together. A small part of her hoped they were together, but she was also honest with herself in that they may have returned to their homes out of the grief and exhaustion their victory had brought about.

 

“Kimiko”

 

Kimiko looked over slowly and smiled a little as Sheila came into the room. Her smile widened a bit as Sheila and George’s children, Helen, who was four, and Thom, who was two, ran in and hugged her legs. “Happy birthday, Kimiko-oneechan!” they shouted happily and giggled as she ran her fingers through their hair.

 

They had called her the Japanese name after they had heard Kimiko call George the Japanese equivalent of adopted father one day. Since their father was originally Japanese, she had taught them some of the family names. He had been her father’s best friend, hence how he’d become the Vice President and then the President of the Tasaki family international corporation after the death of Kimiko’s family. He had been given guardianship of her along with Kaos until she was to come of age at sixteen, which she did that day.

 

The thought made her sad as she briefly imagined the party that her loves would have thrown. It must have showed on her face because she felt her hands being tugged on and looked down to see her adopted sister and brother watching her with childlike worry. She smiled tenderly and knelt to hug them to her, grateful that they had been saved from the doom of the Youjakai. “It’s all right. Thank you for the birthday wishes,” she whispered softly as she held them close, her accent slowly lightening the more time she spent with them.

 

They hugged her back tightly, and then giggled as they started tugging her from the room and into the dining hall across the foyer. She smiled at their innocence as they led her into the dining room, where she was surprised to see balloons, streamers, flowers, and gifts all around the room and the table was set with the fine china. For the first time since her return, Kimiko felt warmth and love well up within her at their open love that they shared with her so graciously.

 

The party that they had set up for her was filled with laughter, food, and presents for Kimiko before the kids went to bed. Kimiko moved with Sheila and George into the sunroom again and she stared out at the darkened garden. Her thoughts almost instantly went back to her loves and she felt her despair roll up again. “I loved them, you know,” she whispered tearfully as she hugged her waist.

 

“Who, Kimiko?” Sheila asked and she could feel their eyes on her back. She knew that they were concerned and curious about what had happened in Japan.

 

She turned to them and went over to where they were sitting on the pair of sofas that were in the sun room. "We were called to fight the Youjakai. The Nether World. They were five. I was to guide them with Kaos,” she trailed off and felt tears come to her eyes. “We fought so hard…” she sobbed and curled in tightly as she started to weep for the first time since she had returned to them. “I can’t sense them! I know they’re alive but I don’t know if we’ll see each other ever again! I miss them so…much!” she cried as she wept.

 

She barely felt the gentle arms that wrapped around her as she let out all of the terror and grief that she had gone through. She turned into the arms holding her and held on, remembering her lovers’ holds as well. She wept for a long time, unsure on how long though, but she eventually calmed down and just rested in the hold that was supporting her. She relaxed even more as a gentle hand rubbed her back, further calming her.

 

Eventually, she sat back and wiped her face shakily before taking the Kleenex that was offered to her and finished cleaning her face. She looked up as her hands were cupped and smiled at Sheila as the older woman watched her gently. She looked over at George as her shoulder was touched and smiled again.

 

“It is good then that you have reached the age of sixteen,” George said as he smiled back. She tilted her head in curiosity as she looked between them. “The company heads have been stating that you need to step into your role as CEO and President. They want you to return to Japan to begin working to take over completely by the time you are eighteen.” George leaned in and smiled as it finally dawned on Kimiko what he meant by that and her face broke into a joyous smile. “Tomorrow, we will fly to Tokyo and I promise you, we shall find the ones who brought you to love again,” he said firmly and she laughed happily before hugging him tightly.   
  


“Arigato, George! Arigato!” she cried and this time, her tears were joyful. She had only to find one of them and she would find them all.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko stared out at the scenery as she waited for George to get their bags. Tokyo. So close to Shinjuku and where her life had changed. She looked over when she heard her name called and smiled slightly at George as he stood near a man who was dressed as a chauffeur. The chauffeur bowed to her and she tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment, knowing that she had to now become a picture of a leader.

 

But she didn’t want to lose herself to the corporate world, so she added a warm smile as she went up to them. It seemed to surprise the chauffeur and he smiled a bit back before leading them to the limo that was waiting outside of the airport. She slid in the limo as the chauffeur put their luggage into the trunk of the limo. George joined her inside and they started off to the hotel that they were going to be staying in until she found a condo or a house to live in. George was still her guardian, but if she owned her own home, he wouldn’t have to be there since her inheritance and the business would take care of her.

 

They arrived at the Park Hyatt Tokyo and George checked them in before they went up to the top floor suite that was theirs until things were settled. She unpacked a bit before going into the main room and staring out of the large windows that dominated the room. She gazed out over Shinjuku, which was where they were located now. She could see how it had looked like in her mind’s eye the last time she had been there, even though it had been while she had been under Arago’s influence.

 

That time was a vague shadow of pain and evil before Ryo had freed her. She gripped her neckline just a bit as the vague feeling of fear and pain haunted her and she automatically searched for the bonds that had been her lifeline within the last six months. She almost gave in to the despair that the lack of connection brought her, but a gentle hand on her shoulder broke through her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder at her guardian and smiled a little. “I’m glad that Shinjuku is safe,” she said softly.

 

“The world owes you and the Samurai Troopers and they don’t know it,” George replied before turning her towards him. He hugged her then. “I thank you. Thank you for saving us,” he whispered tenderly and Kimiko felt tears come to her eyes as she hugged him back. It was as if all that they had gone through had just been justified. He held her for a minute before releasing her and they went over to the office. “You will be attending Yotsubadai High School. It is a private coed high school. I will stay here for a month until you have found a home and have the running of the main office under your belt. We of course will keep up our correspondence,” he said after sitting at the fashionable modern table.

 

Nodding, Kimiko took the sheets that were handed to her and looked them over. She knew who the higher ups in her family’s company were and who to watch out for. Her father had been teaching her about the business before he had been taken away from the world before his time. Now she would deal with the cut throats and seek to bring the light back into the corporation that George had been fighting to keep from sliding into crime there in Tokyo.

 

The higher ups would find that she was not so easy to bend and she would bring honor back to their company. They spoke on the company and talked about some ideas that they could bring into play as soon as she took her place as CEO. They then went out to eat and she began to loosen up. The next day was a new day at her new school. She already had her uniform and schedule. She felt nervous and strangely excited, knowing somehow that only good would happen now.

 

The next day, she stared at herself in the mirror as she straightened her skirt. She bit her lip and put in a barrette to pull her hair up slightly and fingered the faded cuts that had healed and wouldn’t scar. Her bruises were gone and only the scars on her soul would tell of the damage that the evil of the Youjakai had done to her. But she hoped that she would be able to heal completely for the thought of not being with her loved ones hurt more than anything she had been through.

 

She went out into the main room and smiled shyly as he chuckled. “It feels so weird wearing a uniform that doesn’t require me to fight soon,” she said softly and he smiled before standing and placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

“Your fight is to live now, Kimiko. Do it with the love that is so strong in you now,” he said and she nodded before hugging him tightly. He pulled back and led her out as she grabbed her books on the way out. They went to the limo waiting outside and headed for Yotsubadai. She felt a bit nervous as she began to realize that she had to face life as a normal person again. She gripped her bow at her throat as terror suddenly welled up within her at the thought of being around people and not being able to get away.

 

‘Seiji. Ryo. Touma. Shin. Shu. Please let me find you soon…’ she thought frantically as she worked to calm herself down. Flashes of what the Masho had done to her came to her mind’s eye, but she shoved them away. This was the Ningenkai. She was going to high school. Never again would that happen. She opened her eyes as soon as she felt the limo stop and smiled reassuringly at George. “Here I go,” she said as jokingly as possible and he smiled back before nodding. Her door opened and she gripped his hand briefly before stepping out. Instantly the thoughts of the students coming to see the limo bombarded her as she straightened and headed for the school.

 

‘What a babe!’

 

‘Wow she must be rich!’

 

‘She’s interesting…’

 

‘She will definitely catch the Prince’s eye.’

 

She tuned out the thoughts and sighed softly as she went inside. She nodded and smiled a bit as students wished her a good morning, which was strange since she knew that new people in schools generally were shunned. But she went to the principal’s office and waited patiently before she was brought in. Since she was a sophomore, she would be starting in 2-B.

 

She smiled as the principal took her to the homeroom and waited quietly as she was introduced. She bowed to the class and introduced herself in Japanese before being directed to take the seat near the windows towards the back. She smiled in greeting at her neighbors and felt herself warming as they smiled back. She could sense that there was a lot of curiosity over her and no animosity, something that was strange to her. Perhaps her time with her loves had indeed opened her up and changed her.

 

She went through the classes with much the same results and pretty soon, guys were calling her Hime as they blushed when she smiled at them and girls were talking to her and asking her about where she’d come from. When she had replied that she was from New York even though she was born in Yokohama, they were instantly gossiping and pumping her for information. At lunch time, she was eating quietly when she looked up as a couple of the girls stopped before her. She smiled while putting her chopsticks down. “Hai?” she asked softly and smiled.

 

The two girls giggled and grinned at each other. “We have someone we want you to meet,” the girl on the left, Chidori, said before they reached down and tugged on Kimiko’s hands.

 

“M-Matteyo!” Kimiko protested lightly and grinned as they giggled again before leading her outside to the campus grounds. She wondered indeed what they were going to show her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji grinned as Shu joked around with Ryo and Shin as they ate lunch. It was the first day of school for them at Yotsubadai High School. Shin was a year ahead of them, but he of course was hanging out with them. For the first time since they had defeated Arago, they were feeling a bit lighter in their hearts and were actually being together instead of avoiding each other because the pain of their grief was almost too much. Touma touched his hand gently and they grinned at each other as Shin teased Shu about his eating again.

 

“Ouji-sama.”

 

Seiji rolled his eyes as the guys looked at him. “Ouji-sama! Hooh Seiji! You’re a prince now?!” Shu cried as he laughed while wrapping an arm around Ryo’s neck and leaning in.

 

Seiji flicked him off before turning and facing the female junior who had called him the name that all of the females of the school were calling him. “Kiyoko-sempai? What can I do for you?” he asked politely as he bowed his head slightly in greeting.

 

“There is someone that we think you should meet, Ouji-sama. The boys are already calling her Hime,” Kiyoko replied and smiled warmly.

 

Feeling a bit of apprehension go through him that was mirrored down his bond by the others, Seiji hesitated. After Kimiko, there was no other woman they would ever want in their lives. But his upbringing had been of grace. He nodded once and winked over his shoulder at his lovers before following the girl out of the high school onto the grounds. His feelings were a roiling mess, but his training kept it from showing. The pain was still fresh, but the girls didn’t know this. They didn’t know that Seiji and his lovers had lost something that could never be replaced.

 

They arrived at a small stand of trees where a water fountain was trickling happily, almost joyful as the sunshine. He saw a trio of girls standing near the water fountain and wondered what was going to happen. He stopped though as soon as the other girls turned, feeling the blood leave his face as he focused on the long dark haired girl. He couldn’t catch his breath as she caught his gaze and his mind was blank from shock. “Kimiko…” he managed suddenly as he felt tears come to his eyes.

 

“Seiji…” Kimiko’s voice was filled with tears and sounded so beautiful to Seiji as his joy shot even higher. He found himself moving suddenly and she laughed tearfully. “Seiji…Seiji!!” she cried and she was in his arms suddenly, her body warm and alive and just as beautifully strong as he remembered.

 

“Kimiko…” he whispered as he buried his face in her neck as he held her tightly. He laughed suddenly before swinging her around, causing her to laugh as well in the pure joy that they both felt. /You were dead! You were dead!/ he thought in excitement and he could feel the guys’ curiosity.

 

/I didn’t die! I was sent back to New York! I vowed to find you! I had to find you!/ she replied and her laugh turned into a sob as they stopped spinning and just hugged each other tightly. “Seiji, I found you,” she whispered tearfully before looking up at him.

 

He cupped her face with shaking fingers as he smiled through his tears before looking up at the three stunned girls watching them. “Arigato! Arigato!” he cried as he held Kimiko to him tightly.

 

“You know each other?” Kiyoko asked in shock finally and Seiji grinned down at Kimiko, who grinned back.

 

“More than you could know…” he said softly and she nuzzled his chest happily.

 

“Arigato, minna! You have no idea what this means!” Kimiko said as she smiled at the three other girls before looking up at Seiji. He pressed his forehead to hers before they left for the high school again. It was time for another reunion. He silently told the guys to meet him up on the rooftop, since lunchtime wasn’t going to end for another half an hour. It was enough time, he thought, to bring about his surprise.

 

They went inside and towards the stairwell, walking swiftly as they avoided various groups effortlessly. But just before the doorway to the roof, Seiji stopped and pulled her close. Their lips met in a kiss that he thought he’d never feel again and he shuddered as she whimpered against his mouth while threading her fingers in his hair. He could feel their bond slowly reestablishing itself, but he could also then sense that the scars that had come from their battles were still raw within her.

 

He knew then that it would take a long time before things would be as they were, but now they had the chance to do that. They parted after a bit, panting as they rested their foreheads together. He cupped her face gently as he felt her breath on his face and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. He opened his eyes and gazed at her as he smiled and he felt warmth through him as she smiled back. /We’ll heal everything…/ he told her silently and she closed her eyes again as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

/I know,/ she whispered back before leaning back and looking up at him with a grin. “Time for a reunion, ne?” she said with a wink and he chuckled before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He turned towards the door and smiled as she went behind him to stand in the shadows. He opened the door and smirked as he saw his lovers as they turned to him, curiosity all but radiating from them.

 

“So, what did Kiyoko-sempai want with ya?” Shu asked as Seiji moved closer to them.

 

“She introduced me to the Hime of the school. I think they want us to be leaders or something,” Seiji replied with a shrug.

 

Ryo smiled sadly and Seiji felt a bolt of sorrow go through him at the sadness. “There is no one who could replace Kimiko,” Ryo said softly and the other four nodded.

 

“That’s lovely to hear since I share the sentiment.”

 

Seiji couldn’t help grinning as he watched his lovers’ eyes widen as their faces paled at the words that they all had thought they’d never hear from the voice they loved. Turning a bit, Seiji grinned as Kimiko stepped up beside him, her face shining with tears again as she smiled brilliantly. “Konnichiwa!” she greeted them cutely, but suddenly she was swept up into Ryo’s arms. Seiji blinked a bit, trying to remember seeing Ryo move, but it didn’t matter. Ryo held Kimiko tightly, his hand buried in her hair and his face pressed to her neck as he held her tightly, a pose he knew well since he’d done the same.

 

“You were dead. How…” Ryo whispered tearfully as Kimiko threaded her own hand in his hair, her eyes closed tightly on her tears. Seiji and the others understood their bond. They had melded at the last and Ryo had purified her. Ryo suddenly lifted Kimiko, earning a giggle from her and causing the others to laugh as she was spun around. “You’re alive!!” he cried finally as he laughed before setting her down and looking at her.

 

“Hai hai. You can thank that persnickety Jewel for that,” Kimiko said as she cupped his face. He grinned at her before kissing her suddenly.

 

“Oi oi oi! Let us have her too, kisama!” Shu cried as he moved in and immediately swept Kimiko into his arms, crowing. She was then kissed by him before Shin and Touma did the same thing. Finally, they all just moved together, holding each other as they let their tears fall unashamedly.

 

“What happened, Kimiko? Why did you say…” Ryo trailed off as he cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers. All of their eyes closed as their yoroi symbols flared to life, binding them together again though it wasn’t whole. They all knew then what had happened, though some of it was still hazy with their incomplete bond.

 

“I made a vow when I realized it was not to be my time that I would find you,” Kimiko said as she smiled up at them. Her eyes closed on tears and her smile turned tender. “Tadaima,” she whispered.

 

“Okairi!” they all shouted and they laughed with her before heading for class, catching up slightly as they went downstairs. Shin and Kimiko went to the sophomore classes while the other four went to the freshman floor. The day seemed to fly by for them and they got back together in front of the campus.

 

They came to a stop though at the gate as a limo pulled up and Kimiko groaned as students began to crowd around. Her lovers looked at her in curiosity as an older man stepped out of the limo after the driver opened the door. Ryo smirked as he saw Kimiko blush and Seiji couldn’t help mimicking him since it was very amusing to see her flustered. “Kimiko, do you know something about this?” Shin asked innocently and they all chuckled as she glared at them.

 

“Kimiko, we have a meeting with the heads of the Japanese branch. I am sorry to take you away so suddenly,” the older man said in clear English and Seiji knew that his eyebrow wasn’t the only one going up.

 

“I know, George. They’re trying to throw me off. Just…could I please say good bye to…” Kimiko stopped talking when she noticed the looks of surprise she was getting from her lovers. Seiji felt impressed with her clear English, which showed her long submergence in the New York culture.

 

The older man, George, smiled in sudden understanding and turned to the five young men. “So you are the ones who made her want to live again,” he said quietly in perfect Japanese and Seiji noted that he was Japanese. He went to Ryo first and took the younger man’s hands in his. “Arigato. Arigato for everything,” he whispered warmly. Ryo grinned along with the other four young men as he nodded, earning more curiosity from their fellow students.

 

George looked over at Kimiko and then went over to the limo, making it obvious that she should say good bye. Kimiko sighed and glanced over at them and Seiji had to wonder how much she was hiding from them. They had bonded so deeply at one moment that they had known everything about each other, but it had faded over time to vague remembering. She moved closer and bit her lip. “I have to go. I-I’ll explain…” she whispered and looked up at them.

 

“Daijoubu, love. We’ll enjoy that story, I’m sure,” Ryo replied before hugging her close. She hugged each of them before going in to the limo.

 

Seiji tapped his chin as he glanced at the curious students as the limo drove away. “Well. I think this will definitely be interesting,” he commented and grinned as the other four laughed before they started heading away. Life was definitely gonna be a new adventure.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 5: Hearts Found and Parted pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC, past three Masho/OFC, hinted Shuten&OFC

Rating: PG-13 for some swearing and past references to rape and violence.

Note: TV series has been finished and now to move on! Yaaay!

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she sat with George in the limo on their way to the main headquarters of her company. She glanced at George and tilted an eyebrow when she saw him smirk. "All right, what are you thinking now?" she asked as she grinned at him.

 

Chuckling, George patted her hand. "I was just thinking how nice it is to see you so happy," he commented and she shook her head as she chuckled as well.

 

"What do the heads want? Do you know the reason?" she asked, changing the subject to the reason she wasn't with her boys.

 

"I have a feeling it's to test you, much like a child will test a parent. You are female after all and young. They might be seeing how much they can push you to what they want," George answered thoughtfully and Kimiko frowned at this.

 

"I hope that they are expecting to get their way because I will enjoy disabusing them of that position," Kimiko retorted tartly and George chuckled softly. They both knew that she had an advantage that most humans didn't with her powers, but the higher ups didn't know. It had been a family secret that had been kept well under wraps and had been the reason for their success in years past since her father had been empathic enough to sense several coups.

 

But since George was very normal, things had been slipping and he knew it. However, he didn't have all of the resources Kimiko did. She was going to enjoy busting some illicit activity within their corporation. “Is everything ready for us to implement?” she asked and he nodded before explaining the plan once more, which they had both worked out.

 

The Tasaki family business was the pioneer in many electronic and environmental advancements. They were the ones behind many of the leaps and bounds in the technological area of the world and soon were going to be releasing the latest in computer technology. A new item had also been started, the cell phone as it was being called, and they were already working on slimming it down and making it easier to be ported around.

 

Another of their advancements had been in filtering air through electromagnetic ions being released into the air, but that was still a work in progress. But, Kimiko thought on it while they drove to one of the many towering pieces of architectural brilliance that Japanese minds had created in Tokyo, that it wouldn't be hard for the technology to be turned to military uses, which was against what her family believed in. But to the greedy higher ups that had managed to wheedle themselves in back when her grandfather had been in charge, that wouldn't matter. She might be a prospective pawn or front for them, but she planned on blowing them wide open and making sure it never happened again.

 

Sighing as she ran a hand through her hair, Kimiko thought about everything she was going to have to do, which unfortunately didn't include school or spending time with her loves. She felt her heart sink as she wondered if she would even get to see them and suddenly felt very cold and alone. But just as suddenly, a warm wash of love flowed from all five of them, bolstering her up. She had a feeling they'd been keeping tabs on her thoughts and even though their bond wasn't reformed completely, it was definitely strong enough for all of them to know when one of them was troubled. She closed her eyes and smiled happily, warmed by their love and support. She could do anything as long as she had them.

 

She looked up as they pulled into the parking ramp next to the second largest building in Tokyo and took a steeling breath. It was now or never to get this ball rolling. She would do everything she could to make her parents proud and to save their family business. Getting out, she smirked at George as he handed her a small duffel bag. She would indeed need to change clothes if she wanted to be taken seriously.

 

When they got inside, they went to the first bathroom and she changed in there. She stepped out and pulled on the heels that went with the tailored business suit she had on and admired the way the suit framed her body well, yet commanded presence. It was a deep blue with silver pinstripe and had a white camisole under the jacket. She brushed her hair and her teeth before putting on some make up so she looked professional, then went out. George took her bag and then they headed for the executive elevator, which would take them to the top suite office and the conference room there, where she would make her declaration of resuming power within the company and the plan that they were to implement would take place.

 

She remained still, meditating as they went up to the top floor so that by the time they got there, she was centered and calm. She smiled at George as he led her out, dropping her bag off with her loyal secretary aide, Hitomi, who greeted her with a glad smile. Smiling back, Kimiko briskly walked with her head high and face firm. It had been almost a decade since her family had been killed tragically. Now was the time for her to regain what was almost lost.

 

Moving in behind George as he went into the large conference room, Kimiko had to admire the architecture. Ceiling to floor windows lined one side of the room and tinted windows lined the opposite wall. A large mahogany table was the centerpiece of the room while conferencing equipment was set up all over. She thought briefly on the idea of working on a video conferencing system so that they could see multiple people from around the world, but she placed it on the back burner to use at a different time.

 

She went to the head of the table where an older man was sitting, one she knew very well. Saito Jiroshima, the head of the share holders, watched her guardedly and she knew her largest opponent right then as she sensed his calculations and the secrets he thought he had hidden from everyone. Silently, she came to a stop next to him and gazed at him until he cleared his throat and smiled an oily smile, already trying the charm. "Tasaki-kun, it is very good to see you returned to us," he said silkily before standing reluctantly.

 

"I am glad to see your health is staying strong, Saito. Please go and seat yourself among your peers," Kimiko replied cordially as she sat in his seat before he could say or do anything. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he opened his mouth to say something. But when he saw that she was ignoring him for the most part, he moved down the table to sit near a couple of the junior share holders.

 

She had a feeling that there might be a shake up if nothing else. She braced her arms on the table and laced her fingers together as she gazed at each of the share holders and higher ups, all of whom were appraising her as well. Before, she might have quailed at the thought of meeting with such vipers, but now it was a breeze compared to all that they had faced in the Youjakai. There she had seen true evil. In the Ningenkai, she must deal with the evil that had created the Youjakai.

 

"As of yesterday, I have come of age to take over my father's place as stated within his will. I thank you all for the service that you have given our corporation and will ask of your advice as I see fit. For now, I intend to bring Tasacorp back to where it needs to be in serving the future of this world and mankind through technology and the environment," she stated formally as she gazed at them, and then smirked.

 

"In the meantime, we shall also be investigating many of the reports that have come to my attention of the misuse and abuse of this company's technological labs. I have already set into motion the confiscation of the people implicated and we shall be formally investigating the connections that this company has secretly created with various military and terrorist powers with the aid of the United Nations, the United States FBI, and the Japanese investigation service," she continued and instantly noted several of the higher ups and top shareholders looking very alarmed before masking their feelings. "If anyone is implicated, the punishments will be severe. I hope that you will all cooperate," she finished and sat back slightly.

 

"Tasaki-kun, you are crossing bounds that you have no right to...cross..." Saito exclaimed before falling silent as she gazed at him steadily. She had already known that he was one of the major criminals involved with the misuse of their labs, so it wasn't a surprise. He cleared his throat and tried again as he smiled warmly. "You are young and have only just come into your father's business. If he were here..."

 

"He would have applauded my moves and more than likely started it himself," Kimiko cut him off and chuckled as he grew a bit red in the face with indignation. "Despite what you think, I have been kept well informed on all goings on, but since I was not at the correct age, my hands had been tied. But now they are not. To imply I know nothing means you have something to hide, Saito. I suggest that you keep quiet until the investigators bring you in for questioning," she pointed out, her voice becoming hard as she glared at them. "You would make profit over people's lives. You disgust me," she added in a hard whisper and he grew pale as he seemed to understand the threat that had just come from her.

 

She smiled then and gazed at all of the others gathered that day. She could tell that all of them were very nervous and sweating from the implied threats and revelations. "If that is all, I shall dismiss you now. Oh. Kimi, Hiro. I have a couple of ideas I'd like to discuss with you, so please stay," she said to her two top technicians, who nodded and grinned. The rest of the gathered got up hastily and rushed out, more than likely to see what they could salvage before they were found out. Unfortunately for them, the investigators had already been to all of their offices while they had been meeting to confiscate the things they needed.

 

George's chuckle after the last of the higher ups had left broke through her thoughts and she grinned at him. "Oh, I do love shake downs," George commented and Kimi, Hiro, and Kimiko all laughed softly. The next couple of hours were spent discussing various projects and their processes and the couple of ideas that Kimiko had come up with. Satisfied, she dismissed them before standing and stretching. George went over to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Your father and mother would be so proud right now," he said warmly and she smiled tiredly up at him.

 

"I miss them, but I know that they are in a better place and watching over me with Shinji and Kaos," she admitted and sighed before looking out over Tokyo. "I will change this world..." she whispered before smirking at him. "One way or another," she added and he chuckled.

 

"You will need to watch your back now. They will try to take you out," George cautioned her and she nodded. While she could be flip and state that they didn’t scare her, they were just as likely to try and kill her as the Youjakai had been. But if she acted swiftly, they might be able to nip things in the bud before it went too far.

 

Yawning, Kimiko shook her head as fatigue and depression welled up in her. She needed her loves. She packed up with George and they left, but once they were in the limo, George put up the privacy screen and winked at her. Smiling brightly at his subtle hint, Kimiko concentrated on where her lovers were and, finding that they were at Nasuti's, teleported to just outside of the large mansion.

 

She took a deep breath of the familiar clean air and grinned when she saw Byakuen sitting outside of the mansion. He lifted his head, disbelief and shock in his mind as he saw her walking towards the house. He stood suddenly and raced towards her and she bent down and wrapped her arms around his head as he roared happily. /Kimiko! You're alive! I felt the Troopers' spirits had risen in joy, but never...I just.../ he stopped as tears rolled down his furry cheeks and she nuzzled his neck.

 

"Hai hai, my loving Byakuen. I'm here and I'm no ghost," she whispered tenderly before straightening.

 

He looked her over critically and nudged her leg. /You're looking rather professional. I take it you took your place finally in the family business?/ he asked knowingly and she snorted.

 

"Never could hide anything from you," she grumbled good naturedly and he chuckled before walking with her to the house.

 

He went inside with her and she grinned when she heard Shu call out, "Who's there!"

 

"Ghost of Christmas Past!" she shot back and giggled when they all shouted her name and scrambling could be heard as they rushed out to her. Shu was the first one to grab her and hug her, causing her to giggle as she clung for dear life. "Oi! I wasn't gone that long!" she cried when he put her down.

 

"You were gone for four hours since we left," Seiji retorted as he hugged her next, followed swiftly by the other three.

 

"Ryo? Who's here?" Nasuti called as she came down the stairs from her office more than likely and Kimiko winked at the boys before turning. "Ry-oh my god..." Nasuti whispered in shock as soon as she saw Kimiko, then moved forward and hugged the younger woman tightly. "I thought the boys seemed so much happier. I should have known..." she added tearfully and Kimiko laughed just as tearfully as she hugged her friend. Leaning back, Nasuti looked Kimiko over, and then tilted an eyebrow. "My goodness, do you look professional! I thought the school uniforms were skirts?"

 

"Hai, they are. These are my work clothes. I am sorry it took so long though," Kimiko replied as she tugged a bit on the jacket.

 

"Looks good to me. I like how it clings," Shu growled before nuzzling her neck and she giggled as she tried to duck away from him.

 

"So, what *was* that all about, Kimiko?" Ryo asked curiously and Kimiko sighed softly.

 

"Why don't we sit down with some tea and she can finally explain what's been going on?" Shin suggested and they all nodded in agreement. Shu picked her up and she squealed in laughter before grabbing around his neck as he carried her to the large dining room table.

 

Once they were all seated and tea served, Kimiko sighed and rolled her eyes as she began to explain. "You may have heard of my family's company. Tasacorp," she started and smirked as all of the guys stared at her in shock.

 

"That's the leading company of technological and environmental advancements in the world!" Touma cried and she nodded.

 

"Well, I turned sixteen two days ago and per my father's will, I stepped up as CEO and President of the company. So today was the first meeting I had with the share holders and higher ups," she explained and suddenly felt very weary. She looked over and smiled as Ryo laced his fingers with hers comfortingly. “Of course my first order of business was to inform them that I was having them all investigated for using our labs for illegal uses and that their stuff had been confiscated by the Japanese investigation department, the UN investigators, and the United States FBI,” she added cheerfully.

 

Shu laughed as the others stared at her in surprise. “That’s our Kimiko! No shit for no one!” he crowed and she grinned at him.

 

“Wow Kimiko, what’s with that?” Seiji asked in curiosity.

 

“For several years, George, my guardian, has been investigating alongside the organizations I mentioned the continued sudden appearances of our technology in various black markets and military organizations and terrorist groups. He managed to pin it down to several of the higher ups and shareholders, so on the day I took over, we enacted our plans. Naturally, the bad guys are panicking, but well I hope that their wives and mistresses are ready for being tossed out when they lose everything and head for jail.” She took a sip of her tea and sighed happily. She’d missed this so much.

 

“So do you have to go back?” Shin asked gently and she smiled at him.

 

“In the morning. I need to be here,” Kimiko replied as she looked at her lovers. They grinned back at her as they nodded.

 

“Well, I suppose I could get your room ready then,” Nasuti teased and Kimiko giggled with her before following her up to the room she’d had for all those months.

 

As she stepped into the room behind Nasuti, she looked around slowly. Memories started to flow into her and she smiled sadly as she sat down on the bed. Nasuti seemed to sense that she wanted to be alone and left after patting Kimiko on the shoulder. Kimiko felt her smile slip off her face as her memories welled up as if released as soon as she’d found some peace.

 

She closed her eyes tightly on the tears that welled up as the memories of the happy times turned dark and she began to remember what had happened in their final battles in the Youjakai. She didn’t even notice the sun setting, pitching the room into twilight as she relived everything. She sobbed softly, fighting the urge to shout for help, scream for the ones she loved to save her because she knew that she was safe.

 

But soon her memories took over her reality and all she could see and feel was that time. She needed to escape. She needed to find them and stop the Youjakai and she needed…she needed…

 

She screamed in terror as a hand fell on her shoulder and she leapt up, looking around wildly. She sobbed as she saw ‘Rajura’ before her and backed up. “Tasukete. Shu. Seiji. Shin. Please stop this…” she sobbed out as she raised a shaking hand.

 

“Kimiko, it’s ok,” ‘Rajura’ said in Shu’s voice and Kimiko sobbed harder as she gripped her head. Where were they?! Why did they let it happen!? Why couldn’t they stop the Masho!? She screamed again as a hand gripped her wrist and she pushed with her power, shoving ‘Rajura’ away from her and sending him flying into the wall. She turned and jumped out of the window and ran towards the forest the instant she landed on the ground. She gasped for air as she ran, terror driving her to get away from the ones who had raped her, searching for help. Suddenly, she was tackled and she shrieked in panic as she frantically fought back, kicking and hitting her captor as she tried to get away.

 

Her arms were pinned at her sides suddenly and she sobbed as she screamed while she wiggled hysterically, pleading for help and begging for it to stop. After a bit, fatigue started to take her and she stopped, sobbing quietly as she laid in her captor’s arms. She begged softly for her lovers to help her, waiting for the beatings and rapes to start again. She whimpered as a gentle kiss was placed on her neck and a hand caressed her arm.

 

“Kimiko. Kimiko, I have you. It’s me. It’s Shu. I’m sorry, Kimiko. I’m so sorry…” Shu’s whispered words broke through her fear, panic, and memories and she could hear the tears in his voice as she laid in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly and stared ahead, seeing a pair of jeaned legs in front of her that she recognized as Shin’s. She looked up slightly and saw Seiji’s loafers before she turned her head slowly and looked into Shu’s tear filled gaze. He tried to smile for her, but it was broken through with his tears.

 

She shuddered and closed her eyes tightly as memories welled up again, but suddenly warmth and light pushed the memories away, filling her with love as they all helped her fight. When she opened her eyes, she felt lighter, but then the guilt and horror at what had just happened flooded to the fore. “S-Sumimasen! Sumimasen!” she sobbed out as she started shaking and covered her face with trembling hands as her arms were released. She moved as she was turned around and buried her face in Shu’s chest. “Sumimasen!” she sobbed repeatedly as he rubbed her back tenderly.

 

“Iie, Kimiko. We are the ones who owe you the apology,” Shu replied quietly as he tucked her close to him. “We should have rescued you. We should have stopped them…” he explained and his voice cracked with his anguish.

 

“Iie! Iie! I was your guide! Your protector! I couldn’t stop them! I couldn't keep them away! I’m not worthy of you! I’m impure! Spoiled! So rotten inside from everything!” Kimiko cried hysterically as she shook her head, but she was gently tucked close to Shu again. “Sumimasen! Sumimasen!” she sobbed as she clung to him. She moved with him as he sat them up and she was cradled on his lap as she wept. She felt gentle hands on her and shuddered, but she could feel the reassuring presence of her lovers through her dark memories.

 

"You're pure, Kimiko. You'll always be pure to us," Shu whispered as he rocked her. "We still love you, still want and desire you. We always will," he added as she started to calm down and relax. She nuzzled under his chin as she felt her eyes slide shut in fatigue and gave in to her need for sleep, feeling safe even if it was for a little while.

 

When her nightmares woke her again, she found herself lying in bed with her five lovers sleeping with her, touching her somehow as well as each other. She smiled as she began to calm down her racing heart as she took solace in their presence before snuggling back down into Shu and Ryo’s holds and falling back to sleep. She was safe. They all were. And now it was time for the healing to begin.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 5: Hearts Found and Parted pt. 3/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC, past three Masho/OFC, hinted Shuten/OFC

Rating: PG-13 for some swearing and past references to rape and violence.

Note: TV series has been finished and now to move on! Yaaay!

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

_Dreamscape_

 

Gasping as she sat up, Kimiko gripped her head and shuddered as her dreams left her slowly. She looked down as a gentle hand caressed her arm, guiding her back into the arms that had been loosely holding her. It had been two weeks since their reunion and, while her dreams were lessening in fierceness as she dealt with what had happened, they still held her captive many nights. The guys had taken to sleeping with her and for the most part the dreams were chased away and she was calmed even when she did have them.

 

She turned a bit and snuggled into the warm firm chest that her back had been against and she smiled as gentle fingers threaded through her hair and chased the rest of the nightmare away with tender caresses. The chest she had originally been snuggled against pressed to her back, cocooning her once more in warmth. She felt the tender caresses from her lovers as she began to drift off again, comforted and reassured that all was safe.

 

When she woke up again, she mumbled as she snuggled the chest she was on and smiled as she felt a chuckle rumble through the strong chest. She looked up and was kissed in greeting by Shin, his soothing thoughts welcoming her to the waking world much as they all did every morning. She smiled in the kiss as it ended and looked up at him. He grinned back as he ran a hand down her back and she felt a shiver of desire within her instead of the fear that was her usual response. But it still was too soon for anything that went along the way of sex and they knew it. It was a good sign though that she was healing.

 

They got up after a bit and she smiled as he wrapped her robe around her before placing a kiss on her neck. Lacing their fingers together, they headed downstairs to where the others were just starting to eat breakfast. About a week after they had been reunited, she had found a large house outside of Hanamura and purchased it. She then had spoken with them and they had decided to move in with her, relieving Nasuti of taking care of them. Their friend had, of course, protested that she didn’t mind, but they all knew that she was happy that they were together. And it was legal since she had bought it herself. They had to get going earlier in the mornings of course to be at school in time, but none of them minded.

 

Good morning kisses were exchanged before they joined their lovers for breakfast. It was Saturday, so they were going to go furniture shopping for some of the other rooms of the two story sprawling house. There were seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, a den, a dining room, a very large kitchen, a sunroom, and a living room. A pool house was connected just off of the sunroom that had an Olympic sized pool and a hot tub within the glassed-in side building that overlooked the forested hills.

 

The house was on a hundred acre lot of green woods and flowing hills and a stream flowed in the northern part of their land into a clear lake that Shin kept clean with Suiko’s powers. They had a vegetable and herb garden as well as a flower garden growing in the backyard that they were slowly cultivating, enjoying the time to create instead of destroy. And in a small grove they had built a shrine for Kaos and Shuten, honoring those who had given their lives to save them and their world. They loved their new home and loved the future it promised for them. Even Byakuen was happy as he roamed their woods freely.

 

The phone rang and Seiji went to get it as they all sat around discussing what they would get. They had given their phone number only to their families, Nasuti, Jun, and George and had made their number unlisted and unpublished. It was a good way for them to make sure that no one would find them, especially Kimiko.

 

Kimiko grinned at them as they argued over what pieces to get for the different rooms. They each had a room to themselves and would decorate it as they were wont and the seventh was their special place to be completely together. Of course they had enjoyed deciding on what to do with the seventh room as a group and it had been the first room to be completely decorated. That day they were going to get furniture for the living room, den, and dining room. It had taken them a bit though to accept Kimiko's unselfish giving of her fortune, but when they had learned that it was no skin off her nose, they had loosened up a bit.

 

Looking over as Seiji returned, Kimiko tilted an eyebrow when she noted his disappointment and resignation. "Love, what's wrong?" she asked gently, silencing the ongoing debate behind her when the guys realized something was up.

 

"That was my grandfather. A university in New York called and asked to have me come and look at some swords that they had found and were trying to identify. Supposedly one of them has my family's crest," he replied as he came back to his seat and Ryo laced his fingers with Seiji's.

 

"How long ya gonna be gone?" Shu asked in concern and Kimiko knew why. They were throwing a surprise party for Ryo on his birthday and it was in a couple of weeks. It would really suck if one of them couldn't be there.

 

"I don't know. Hopefully a week. Depends on how fast they answer me," Seiji answered tiredly and Kimiko's heart hurt.

 

But then she smirked. "Well, you don't have to go alone. George is returning to New York next week, so why don't we fly out together? I have work to finish up at our office there, so you could stay with us in the city," she suggested and the others grinned at that idea.

 

Looking over at her in concern, Seiji looked doubtful. "You sure it'd be ok?" he asked as she shifted over and sat on Touma’s lap as the blue haired youth wrapped an arm around her waist loosely.

 

“Positive. George loves you guys and I know Sheila has been begging to meet you guys. Which reminds me. You’re all invited to Christmas vacation with us if you would like,” she replied and winked at the others.

 

“In New York?! Honto ni!? Yatta!” Shu cried with an excited laugh as he pumped his fist in the air, getting the others to laugh with him in his excitement.

 

"We'll have to get our passports then," Shin commented and Kimiko smirked.

 

"Oh leave that to me. Just come to where I tell you to get your photos. In fact, we can do that today while we're out!" she said and grinned as they stared at her in surprise. "We better get ready. Our ride will be here soon," she added before hopping up. She squeaked as Ryo spanked her lightly then giggled as Touma pushed up and chased her upstairs. It was going to be an enjoyable day.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji sighed as he glanced at the private jet that was waiting for him, Kimiko, and George. He glanced over at their lovers and felt hesitant for the first time. Something didn't feel right and, while he knew he could handle himself if it came to it, he wasn't sure Kimiko was ready if things went bad. Plus, they had been together so much for the past seven months that parting actually hurt. He glanced over at where Kimiko was speaking softly with Ryo, their fingers laced together as they talked quietly. Ryo laughed softly at whatever she'd said and they kissed briefly.

 

A gentle hand on his arm broke through his thoughts and Seiji looked over into Shin's concerned eyes. He tried to smile, but Shin shook his head knowingly as he grinned before running a soothing hand through Seiji's hair. Closing his eyes on the tender gesture, Seiji couldn't help leaning his head into the touch. He tilted his head as Shin touched their lips together, gentling him into a kiss that warmed him. He tasted the pure clean waters that seemed to be what Shin was and breathed out a moan.

 

They all tasted different, yet they all were so clean…pure. Shin tasted of the cleanest water ever. Shu tasted earthy, yet more like musky as a forest instead of dirt. Touma was like a breath of fresh air, minty almost while Ryo was warm like cinnamon and velvet. Kimiko was like warm light, though a tinge of darkness was under that light which was lessening as she healed. He often wondered if he tasted like something to his lovers, but he took the tenderness that was given as much as he could. He knew that they all did.

 

“Like a sunny day. That’s what you taste like,” Shin whispered against his mouth and Seiji blinked in surprise as Shin grinned at him. Their kiss broke lightly and Shin tapped his head lightly, a sign that they had been thinking loudly through their bond. “And I’m glad I taste so pure to you,” he added and Seiji chuckled softly before leaning in for another kiss.

 

“We best get ready to go,” George said as he returned with the co-pilot and grinned as Seiji broke his kiss and looked over, flushed in embarrassment. Kimiko giggled, but they both nodded before facing their lovers.

 

“Call when you get in, ok?” Ryo said softly as he touched Seiji’s face. Nodding, Seiji took Kimiko’s hand as they all gathered close to say farewell.

 

“Hey, look up my Uncle Chin in Chinatown! He’s got a restaurant and hotel!” Shu said with a wink before gathering Seiji to him.

 

Seiji accepted the gentle kisses he got in farewell from the guys as did Kimiko before they followed George out to the private jet. They gave their luggage to the co-pilot before climbing into the jet and taking their seats. George sat in another section, leaving Kimiko and him alone in the first section. They buckled in as the preflight was started and Seiji laced his fingers with hers when they were done.

 

As soon as they took off, the stewardess that was a part of their crew served them drinks and told them that dinner was going to be chicken cordon bleu before leaving them to be alone. Seiji smiled down at Kimiko and leaned in, kissing her tenderly before she snuggled into him and rested under his chin. They had been up very early and he knew that he hadn’t slept as much as he’d have liked and neither had she out of nerves, so a nap sounded like a good thing. He closed his eyes as he rested against her head, giving in to the need for sleep with her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Seiji shifted as he felt Kimiko move under his chin and opened his eyes, smiling sleepily as she looked up at him. She smiled back, looking seductive as she unbuckled herself and moved onto his lap after unbuckling him. She kissed him slowly, exploratory as she straddled his lap. He returned the kiss, feeling his desire rise up again as it always did when she or any of the others were around him and being amorous. With Kimiko, it had been so long and they’d been careful with any kind of touches that might invoke memories, letting her initiate any kind of intimacy. With how she was straddling his lap, she was definitely feeling better._

 

_He groaned into her mouth as she licked at his mouth before their kisses deepened passionately while her hips ground into his. His heart thrilled at how openly passionate she was with him, knowing that if she was willing to do this, it would be sooner than expected before their bond was finally forged into the binding connection they needed._

 

_She leaned back from their kiss and smiled at him erotically, her lips plump and red from their passionate kisses as she braced a hand next to his head on the seat while rocking against him. He grinned back and bit his lip as he rested his hands on her hips, guiding her before his hands trailed over her back to her neck. She grabbed his hands at the wrists and moved them to above his head, pinning them there as she grinned while twisting her hips against him. She released his hands, but he kept them there as he watched her run her hands over her body._

 

_Suddenly, her face twisted in pain and she gasped as her arms were brought sharply out to her sides. She cried out as she was taken abruptly from his lap and hung before him. Electricity suddenly shot out, shocking her as she screamed in agony while wires appeared around her and a strange cage in the shape of the Star of David pinned her. He cried out and moved to stand, only to find himself in the same cage. He looked wildly at his cage and struggled to break free as Kimiko’s screams of pain filled his ears. He turned his gaze to her as she looked at him, begging him for help before electricity shot out over them both, forcing blinding pain through them as well as despair._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Gasping in shock, Seiji woke up, shaking with the vividness of the dream. He looked down and felt relieved when he saw that she was sleeping still and pressed a kiss to her head. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered the pain and helplessness from the dream that matched his horrid memories of their times in the Youjakai. He wouldn’t let it happen again. He swore he wouldn’t!

 

Silently, he settled in and held her closer to him, smiling as she nuzzled closer to him in her sleep. Her trust warmed him and he could feel the gentle touches on his soul from his other lovers. He hoped this was just a bad dream and not a vision of the future. Tucking her close, Seiji smiled as he fell back to sleep.

 

Hours later, they were awake as they landed in the city of New York. Seiji tilted an eyebrow as he took in the bustling sight of New York and felt it was almost the same as Tokyo. Perhaps it had more the feeling of youth than Tokyo, but either way, he took a deep breath and grinned over at Kimiko as she came over to his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she laced her arm through his and hugged it. His dream was still with him, but fading away slowly. They followed George into the airport and got their luggage before getting into the limo that was waiting for them.

 

Impressed and slightly intimidated, Seiji scooted in after Kimiko into the limo and buckled in. He smiled at George as the older man slid in after them and sat across from them. They made some small talk as they drove slowly through New York to Queens. Seiji couldn’t help whistling as they pulled up, taking in the large mansion that was going to be his home for however long they were going to be in New York. It was hopefully only going to be for a couple of weeks so they could get back in time for Ryo’s birthday party.

 

He grinned as Kimiko laughed softly at him before getting out with her once they’d pulled up at the front of the entrance. He looked around in appreciation as they waited for their luggage to be hauled out, but fingers lacing with his own pulled him from his thoughts. He smiled at Kimiko and followed her inside, understanding that their bags were being brought in. He grinned as he watched Kimiko greet her adopted family before he was introduced. They were then shown to their rooms, which amused him and Kimiko privately since they were given their own rooms across from each other.

 

He unpacked and laid down, suddenly feeling extremely tired. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt someone in the room. He opened his eyes a bit and smiled as Kimiko came over to his bed. He brought his quilt up for her and smiled as she slid in and cuddled right up to him. He fell asleep holding her in his arms and silently praying that his dream was just that: a dream.

 

TBC

 


End file.
